Magnetic Personality/Post Credits Scene
scene opened up in a dark cave. Phazz was seen lying on the ground, his fur stained by his blood. The camera panned up to a small, toad-like creature. His face was round and long, and his body was short and fat. His limbs were short as well, especially his legs. He had a small tail, and six nub-like protrusions from the back of his head. His skin was two-toned pink, his face and stomach being lighter than the rest. He had dark purple spots around the darker portion of his body. He was looking down at Phazz, then looked up. Alien: Are you sure you can fix him? teal, reptilian hand reached down and grabbed Phazz's neck, right on the wound. Aqua energy shot around his hand and Phazz, as the wound was healed. The hand let go, and the camera panned up to show Ouroborosaurus, who transformed back into Richard. The small alien jumped with joy. Alien: Thank you, thank you! Richard: I assure you, the pleasure is all mine. Gluttony, wasn't it? How can you be so sure our feline friend here is Greed? Gluttony: Smell! It's all about the smell! I could instantly recognize his smell, just like I can smell Envy and Lust on you. Richard: thinking I never even mentioned having dealt with those two. loud Fair enough. Was he alone? Gluttony: No, no! There were others! Seven others. Two shared a body. Richard: Elaborate. Gluttony: I smelled two people from one source. One of them... was Pride. eyes widened. Richard: Pride? Isn't he supposed to be the most powerful one? That's why it's listed as the most deadly sin, right? Gluttony: Pride will be the key to our victory, yes. Richard: smiled Do we have any leads on Sloth or Wrath yet? Gluttony: No such luck with Sloth, but I think I can smell a hint of Wrath. Richard: That'll have to do for now. When I give you the order, go after Wrath. turned away and began walking, but then stopped. Richard: One more question, Gluttony. held up his hand to reveal his Simplicitrix. Richard: Did Pride's body have this symbol on him? Gluttony: A red version, yes. He switched from Vladat to Transylian. eyes narrowed. Richard: thinking Brother is the key. It's possible killing him will kill Pride, too, so that will have to wait. loud Thank you, Gluttony. That will be all. Take care of Greed while I'm gone. walked deeper into the cave. Richard: thinking Damnit. Finding the Sloth should've been the easiest one. It won't ever move, but instead we haven't the slightest clue where to find him. A lead on Wrath, eh? Maybe that has something to do with those Annihilator fellows who just so happened to show up on the edge of the city recently. down at Simplicitrix If brother has access to Pride, perhaps it's possible I do, as well. loud There's only one way to find out. activated his Simplicitrix, and Chromastone's hologram popped up. He switched it to Ripjaws, then to Mad Hatter, then to Ghostfreak. Once Ghostfreak's icon showed up, it glitched a bit. Richard grinned, seeing this as a sign. He pressed down. An aqua flash occurred along with Richard's screams. When the flash went away, Richard was seen lying on the ground, seemingly dead. The camera zoomed in on Richard's right hand. A strange humming was heard, and the hand glowed with golden energy, and then the scene abruptly ended.